Merodeador
by Krizia
Summary: Y ahora, sentado en la vieja mecedora y tarareando una canción que trae demasiados recuerdos, sólo quiere poder estar en paz. Porque Peter también es una persona, aunque muchos lo olviden. Peter Pettigrew.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Merodeador**

.

La mirada fija, clavada en el cristal, le hace parecer más ido de lo que está. Sus ojos se mueven a la vez que la larga y fina rama del árbol, creando un ritmo perfecto. Sus labios resecos se mueven lentamente, tarareando una canción apenas audible. Y, cuando llega a la segunda estrofa, a aquella parte que solían cantar juntos mientras reían, Peter inclina el cuello hacía un lado y sonríe, pero sin apartar la vista del árbol. Se remueve en la vieja mecedora y suspira. Piensa que no tiene derecho a pensar en ellos._ Sabe_ que no lo tiene. Por eso, intenta no hacerlo y echarlos de su vida de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo olvidar todos esos años, esas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido que aborrecía? Quizá, si borra todos esos recuerdos que aún siguen vivos, las voces que gritan en su cabeza callarán. No, sabe que no podrá. ¿Estúpido, verdad? Sí, lo es; no sólo eso, sino también un cobarde traidor. Y Se odia. Se odia por todo lo que ha hecho, por todas aquellas cosas que pensó cuando no debía hacerlo, por todo lo que calló, por no haber dicho cuánto le importaban… Por todas esas veces que no fue un buen amigo. Porque no, no lo es. Y, aunque se hubiese sentido bien cuando lo felicitaron, aunque hubiese sentido cómo el orgullo le llenaba el pecho y se le inflaban los pulmones de emoción, ahora se sentía una completa basura. _Sabía_ que así era.

Se frota las manos, sintiendo intensamente el frío. Las mete en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando matar aquello que consigue colarse entre sus huesos sin esfuerzo y lo hace tiritar. Se sorprende al encontrar algo en su bolsillo _izquierdo_. Ahora, sus ojos dejan las ramas moviéndose en el cielo para dirigirlas al pantalón. Y, cuando saca la vieja y arrugada foto, la estruja durante unos segundos entre sus dedos. Lo sabe. Sabe que no merece nada, ni siquiera estar vivo. Mira la foto, sintiendo cómo su estómago se encoge, sus pulmones se quedan sin aire y, algo que le molesta mucho, hace que le piquen los ojos. Y se odia más que antes. Se odia cuando ve a James sonriendo y moviendo una mano, a modo de saludo. Se detesta cuando ve a Sirius a su derecha, pellizcándole un moflete a Lily mientras ella frunce el ceño y después ríe. Tiene ganas de arrancarse la piel lentamente al ver a Remus feliz, con una mano apoyada en el hombro de James. Pero, sobre todo, siente que le roban el aire y le pisotean -y quizá debería ser así- cuando se ve a él mismo al lado de Remus, riendo con él… Se odia por ser él. Por eso, Peter tira la foto al suelo con furia y se levanta de la mecedora para pisotearla. También se odia cuando lo hace. Se siente peor que antes, los ojos le pican demasiado como para evitar que una estúpida lágrima caiga hasta rozar su mano. Y grita. Grita como no había gritado antes. No se siente mejor, no se tranquiliza, porque nunca más podrá estar tranquilo, pero eso hace que las lágrimas dejen de salir unos segundos. Después, Peter se arrodilla en el suelo y apresa su cabello con sus puños apretados y tira de ellos. No siente el dolor suficiente como olvidar todo lo demás, así que tira más fuerte. No funciona. Lo que necesita es sentir algo superior a la angustia que hay en él; a eso que siente al respirar y hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble, lo que recorre su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío cada segundo, que le impide dormir por las noches y comer. Eso que sabe que tiene nombre, pero que no quiere ponérselo… Necesita dejar de sufrir. Y sabe que sólo hay una forma, pero es demasiado cobarde.

Baja los brazos, vuelve a mirar la foto pisoteada y arrugada en el suelo. Ahora la coge y la rompe. Destroza las caras de sus amigos como una vez lo hizo de verdad. La destroza como si con ello pudiera estar en paz. Pero sabe que no. Es demasiado para él encontrar la paz, no se lo merece. Vuelve a rasgar la foto, cada vez menos queda de ella, pero no le importa. Se centra, sobre todo, en destruir a una persona: al chico bajo y regordete que está al lado de Remus Lupin, a la peor persona que ha conocido en su vida… Al peor amigo que ha visto jamás. Lo que intenta y le gustaría conseguir, es destruirse a sí mismo. Y cuando el último trocito de papel roza el suelo, Peter suspira y _llora_. No se avergüenza de ello, no en ese momento. Llora como un niño pequeño que necesita su madre. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón, cada segundo más fuerte. Solloza como lo hace alguien que siente que el alma se le desgarra por dentro, como quien _vende_ a sus amigos. Llora como lo hacen todas las personas, porque Peter también es una, aunque muchos lo olviden.

Es entonces, no antes y tampoco después, cuando se da cuenta de que no fue tan invisible, que quizá ellos sí lo consideraron alguien, que sí les importaba. Porque, sí, él era parte de los Merodeadores, aunque no se lo mereciera. Llora… llora por ellos. Se vuelve a sentar en la vieja mecedora, balanceándose hacia delante y atrás. La mirada fija, clavada en el cristal, le hace parecer más ido de lo que está. Sus ojos se mueven a la vez que la larga y fina rama del árbol, creando un ritmo perfecto. Sus labios resecos se mueven lentamente tarareando una canción apenas audible. Y, cuando vuelve a llegar a la segunda estrofa, a aquella parte que solían cantar juntos mientras reían, Peter inclina el cuello hacia un lado y sonríe, pero sin apartar la vista del árbol. Se vuelve a frotar las manos, sintiéndolas cada vez más frías. Después, las mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sorprende al encontrar algo en su bolsillo _derecho_. Otra vez, aparta la vista de las ramas para dirigirlas al pantalón. Y, esta vez, cuando saca la vieja y arrugada foto, sonríe. Porque sabe que nunca podrá olvidarse de ellos. Porque, aunque sea un traidor, siempre los querrá…

_...Porque siempre será un Merodeador._

* * *

Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de Peter. No es mi personaje favorito, pero lo aguanto y me gusta. Todo sea para que se acabe el bashing :).

Bueno, ya sabéis que cualquier comentario será más que bienvenido. Así que, no seáis tímidos :D

_Besos, Krizia._


End file.
